theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Impressing Pt 1
The Bounty Hunter Aaray walked into the room of the Salty Sarlaac cantina, her beading Zabrak eyes that you could see in pitch black staring into the room. "This better be worth my time" She thought, she had been called in by a man named Braden and his team, to be a contender in the Great Hunt, a fight for glory and riches in an all-out battle to take out targets and other contenders. The thing is, you need to show you;re worthy to be in it, and Braden and his team were gonna help her in. The Zabrak was growing impatient until Braden finally walked in along with a young cyborg woman and a male Nikto, Aaray had always liked how the reptilian species looked, as if they could snap you in half at any second. "Welcome girlie," said Braden, he was a tall middle aged man, but look like he could strike at any moment. "as you know, we're here to help you into the great hunt, as long as we get a cut from your prizes, now meet my team, this" he gestured towards the Nikto "Is Jory, he's here to help us sort out our plans throughout the Hunt," "Greetings, feel free to make us all incredibly famous and wealthy" Said the Nikto in a rather Jovial tone. Braden chuckled and gestured towards the perky-looking cyborg "This is Mako, she's our researcher and slicer, don't let her looks fool you, she could kill you with her hand tied behind her back, keep that in mind" "Don't exaggerate Braden. Hey, I'm Mako, nice to meet ya." she said happily. "Good to be here. So, what's the plan?" replied the Bounty Hunter. "Get straight to the point eh? Good quality in a Bounty Hunter. Your sponsor will be Nem'ro the Hutt, a gangster here on Nal Hutta." Aaray moaned, she hated it here on Nal Hutta, all swamps, she prayed during the ship ride here she would only be here for this meeting, that dream had been crumpled up and spit out right now. "So, how long do I have to stay in this muddy hellhole?" Asked the Hunter, growing more impatient by the minute. She had no intention of staying here any longer then she had to. "Hey!" Aaray turned, it was the cyborg girl, Mako. "This place may not be the prettiest, and it definetly doesn't smell like flowers - especially with Jory around here - But it's home." Braden chuckled and Jory rolled his eyes in embarrassment, but Aaray was impressed. At first glance, Mako looked like a shy and quiet kind of girl, not able to stand up to anybody, yet alone a person with 3 top of the line blasters at her side. But once she spoke, you could she she was feisty and tense, the two women stared at each other, and Aaray got a better look at the girl. She was in a casual red suit and had her shoulder-length black hair back in a headband, and right next to her piercing blue eyes was her cybernetics, wrapped around her eyebrow. 'I've never seen cybernetics like that' thought Aaray. Braden broke the silence. "Alright, now, the Great Hunt is gonna be unpredictable, Mako is the biggest fan of hunting and even she's unsure on what goes on in there. Every winner of the Great Hunt has gotten eternal riches and fame. That's why we're here, what do ya say?" A grin spread across the Bounty Hunter's face. "Sounds good to me, so, what's our first move?" It was Mako who answered the call. "Here's what I know so far. The Great Hunt has two groups, the Mandalorian Elites, and freelance Bounty Hunters sponsored by influential Crime Lords. We obviously have no time to make you a Mandalorian, so looks like you're getting a sponsor." Braden chuckled "Alright Mako I got it from here. Nem'ro the Hutt controls this stink pot, I have just enough expierience with that gangster to get you an introduction." "There's a but coming on I know it." Said Aaray unhappily. "And you were right." Said Braden in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Mako, search for Hutta's bounties, we need to get our friend the slimiest most untouchable criminal on this planet." Aaray gave Braden a confused look. "Why are you getting me bounties? I thought I was meeting Nem'ro." "You are, but we need to pass you off as a big-time Hunter, so you'll need to take down some of the most wanted criminals on Nal Hutta. While you do that, Mako'll spread rumours of your off world exploits on the Holo, and me and Jory can spread it to the gangsters on break in the cantinas." Aaray rubbed her chin. "I like it, I'm glad to have you guys as my team." "Hey Hey, you're making us ALL famous and wealthy, we should be thanking YOU! Soon everybody will know the name of -what's your full name kid?" Aaray groaned, her name was in a language she didn't understand. "Aaray Gra'tua Azkon." "Has a nice ring to it, sounds like Mando'a." Myshone knew it was Mando'a, she just didn't know what it meant. Her parents had been Mandalorians until they died when she was 12 in a battle against a rival clan. "Mako, how's it goin' there babygirl?" The cyborg look extremely happy in her search: "I found something, Corellian, name is Vexx. Champion quickdraw, and wanted for robbing a BUNCH of Imperial bays." Jory snorted in amusement. "Ha! Out of all the places to get credits, why would someone rob an Imperial Bay?" Braden rolled his eyes. "Shut up Jory, you're helping us plan strategies not them." The former Hunter turned back towards Aaray. "This Vexx is either seriously stupid but lucky or is a very nice fighter. Either way, he's dangerous, a perfect target for you." Mako smiled. "According to the research i;ve found on the holonet, Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of Hutta, over on Fa'thraa's turf. Should be fun!" Braden laughed and explained the recent events of Nal Hutta to Aaray. "Nem'ro's rival Fa'thraa took over part of this planet. It;s seriously dangerous to be poking around in there, but that'll just make you look more badass. Raid Vexx's safehouse, and look all over for something that will help us find him. Be careful we don't know what's gonna be in there." A devious grin spread across Aaray's face. "Excuse me, I have a safehouse to go shoot up." Braden grabbed her shoulder. "Wow wow wow, wait a minute Aaray. In light of our new arrangement, I think we deserve a bit of fun in the cantina. You comin' Jory, Mako?" "You should know I never turn down a fresh shot of Coruscanti Ale Braden." replied the happy Nikto in Huttese. "Nah I'm good Braden, I have a couple of things I have to check up on the Holonet." Braden frowned at the cyborg girl, but quickly got back up. "Ok then. Come on Jory let's go; You comin' Aaray?" "As good as a drink sounds right now, I need a nap, mind if I stay Mako?" The other girl smiled. "Not at all." After the men left for the cantina, Aaray couldn't get to sleep on the stiff couches in the room, so she decided to talk. "So, how'd you end up with Braden and Jory?" The girl obviously thought the Hunter was asleep, because she jumped and turned quickly. "Oh, he found me when I was 10 on Nar Shaddaa, I was living on the street after I ran away from my abusive parents when I was 8, surviving with my friend, after Braden took me away, I never saw him again." The Bounty Hunter frowned, she felt sorry for the girl. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. She quickly pushed the thought of the lost loved one away and focused on Mako. "I'm sorry Mako, you've had a rough life, I've heard stories of the Shadaa streets, not a good place to be. Anything I can do for you?" Mako smiled. "No, I'm ok, I'm in a better place here, I just hope my friend made it out ok. You seem like you would have quite a tale yourself, How did you end up as a Bounty Hunter?" Right as Aaray was about to speak, Braden came in lugging Jory behind him. "Poor guy had too much to drink, fell over a Twi'lek dancer on the way out. Better get him to bed." After lugging Jory into bed, the cyborg and the human sent Aaray off to get input on Vexx's location. "I'll be back before you can say Mandalorian Enclave." With that, the Bounty Hunter left. Category:Aaray Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction